


Reconnection

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: Started as a Prompt: "My neighbour has a really squeaky bed and my bedroom is right above theirs" but somehow got out of hand from there. enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> does not actually have any nsfw content in it just yet, but will...soon(ish)

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

Ethan thinks, for the first time in his life, he might actually commit murder.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

It’s gotten worse over the last few weeks. When Ethan first moved in, the noise was a rare occurrence, most likely due to an old bed frame and bad dreams. Ethan hadn’t minded it then, couldn’t blame the guy when his own bed groaned every time he fought his blankets throughout the night.

This, however, is different. Ethan knows this excessive noise isn’t just a bad night’s sleep, and it’s not the first night he’s laid awake listening to this. He knows exactly what’s going on below him and the occasional muffled curse or moan leave little to the imagination.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

At this point, Ethan isn’t sure how much more of this he can take.  
Since Ethan’s moved in a year ago, he’s met the guy from the flat below only a few times, but it’s enough to supply his brain with ideas he most definitely shouldn’t entertain. With every creak from below, Ethan’s mind conjures images of dark hair and piercing green eyes, red bitten plump lips and flushed cheeks. Most days, it’s enough to imagine the bubbly red-head Ethan’s seen in and out of the downstairs flat thrown into the mix to put him off the thought for the night – there are many things Ethan’s interested in but girls certainly aren’t one of them.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

With a huff, Ethan turns over and buries his face in his pillow, pointedly ignoring any and all interest his body might take in whatever is going on below. He’s had a long day, all he wants is to slip away into dreams that most definitely don’t revolve around unfairly pretty boys.

Ethan almost succeeds. He’s in that place just between waking and dreaming, where reality seizes to be a tangible thing and the stuff of dreams feels close enough to wrap his fingers around it.

_“Fuck_ _…”_

The sound catches Ethan off guard, and in his dazed state the moan almost sounds as if it comes from his own room. It does things to him that Ethan isn’t proud to admit, especially when it’s followed by a higher pitched whine.

“Fuck this.” Ethan mutters and checks his clock. It’s half past 2 am.

For half a second, Ethan actually considers making the trip downstairs to tell this guy that most sane people sleep at this hour. Instead, Ethan grabs his pillow and blanket and leaves his bed behind in favour of his couch, where at least the moans won’t reach his ears.

~*~

The next morning, Ethan’s mood is sour even by his usual standards. He tries not to let it out on his furniture, but the clang of cupboard doors and drawers slamming shut gives his temper away. He pours himself a bowl of cereal and starts up his crappy little coffee maker only to open his refrigerator and find a depressing lack of milk in its door.

“Of fucking course.” He curses under his breath, turning away to slam the door shut. He should have gone to grab groceries days ago already, but he figured then that he’d be able to stretch leftovers and stale bread for a little bit longer.

Looking between his sad bowl of dry cereal and the gurgling coffee maker, Ethan actually feels tempted to just eat it as it is and put shopping off another day. Even for him, that’d be a new low.

Reluctantly, Ethan pushes away from the counter. He finds his jacket and keys strewn in the living area, then goes to grab his wallet from the table before he heads out the door.

Normally, Ethan avoids the outside world as much as he can. It’s not that he’s a loner, necessarily, but he isn’t fond of crowds and noise or the rush and bumble of the city. There is only so long Ethan can avoid this though if he wants to eat an actual meal anytime soon.

He gets down only one flight of stairs before he hears voices and laughter and slows his steps. Ethan doesn’t want to eavesdrop, or be a creep about this, but there are neighbours he avoids seeing for the most part and today is not the day he is going to change those habits.

“I’ll see you tonight.” A manly voice says and Ethan has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Out of all the people living in the apartment complex, _of course_ he’d run into the neighbour keeping him up at night.

Knowing the guy won’t say anything to him though, Ethan continues his way down the stairs. As he rounds the corner and his eyes fall onto the door leading into the apartment below his own, Ethan falters in his step once more.

All this time, Ethan had thought that his neighbour was seeing the redheaded girl that always seems to be hanging around this place – but the guy kissing Ethan’s neighbour goodbye is neither a redhead nor a girl.

The tall blonde doesn’t even spare Ethan a second glance, just leans down for another quick kiss to the other’s lips and the realisation that it was the two of them making all this noise the last few weeks causes something inside Ethan to snap.

“I don’t deserve this.” He says, not meaning for it to come out aloud but he cannot stop the words before they tumbled over his lips.

Even worse, it gets Ethan both men’s attention.

“Excuse me?” The dark-haired one, Ethan’s neighbour, says and he thankfully looks amused rather than offended.

Ethan opens, then closes his mouth. There is no way of talking his way out of this and he doesn’t think he’ll make it better by simply fleeing either. He takes a few steps further down the stairs, but the others’ eyes aren’t leaving him.

“You…” Ethan says, and points a finger at the dark-haired one. “You need to get yourself a new bed.”

It’s not what he should be saying, not by a long shot, but Ethan is past the point of rational decision.

He gets no reply, but the guy blushes brightly giving away that he knows exactly what Ethan is getting at. Before either of them can say anything after all, Ethan pushes past them and hurries his way down the stairs and away from the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

After his outburst, Ethan’s done a pretty good job ignoring the existence of the pretty downstairs neighbour and said guy’s equally unfairly attractive boyfriend. Maybe it’s ridiculous to sleep on the couch and to wait and hear if there’s someone else in the hallway before he leaves and comes back to his flat – but for Ethan it’s working… somewhat.  
It doesn’t help with the lingering embarrassment of having admitted to listening to them get it on for weeks, nor does it help with the persistent little crush that Ethan has been fighting since long before his outburst. He doesn’t exactly sleep any better on his ratty couch than he would be listening to the creaking from below in his actual bed, and maybe his thoughts get caught up in unwarranted images every now and again, but he’s trying.

Trying, as it turns out, is not enough. With bills due again, Ethan’s picked up extra shifts at the take-out place by his school and by the time it’s Friday and he’s certain that he won’t be short on funds, he feels like he’s been thrown off the empire state building. Every bone in his body aches in a different way and he’s too tired to think about much more than crashing on his couch and not moving for the entirety of the upcoming weekend.

It’s the only reason he doesn’t stop to wonder about the laughter in the hallway, doesn’t consider who he risks running into before he rounds the last set of stairs to his flat anf comes face to face with the pretty guy he’s been trying his best to avoid.

“Oh.” The guy says, and then he’s stepping down the last stair between him and where Ethan is still standing on the ledge. It’s far too close for Ethan’s comfort, but taking a step back feels rude and Ethan really doesn't have to make it any worse than it already is.   
“I haven’t seen you in a while.” The guy says, which does not explain what he’s doing on Ethan’s floor. “I almost thought you left…”

The guy’s face is caught somewhere between shy and expecting – like he’s waiting for Ethan to realise something that is clearly out of Ethan’s grasp. The words are perfectly innocent though, as if the last time they spoke Ethan hasn’t told the guy off for the creaky old bedframe he owns. Ethan blinks twice, cocks his head to the side and only barely stops himself from scowling.

“I … work?” He says, because apparently this is now a conversation they are having. He still hasn't figured out what the guy’s doing here, although the simplest explanation that unlike Ethan, he’s not a hermit and knows some of the other people living in the house is probably as good a guess as any. “I’m not leaving.”

“Good.” The guy says quietly after a moment of silence and Ethan contemplates just fleeing. All he wants is to crash on his couch, but this awkwardness now is almost enough to make him consider turning around and leaving again anyway. There clearly is something he is missing, but Ethan can’t put his finger on it. “I… uh. I guess I’ll you get some rest then?”

Ethan closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. There’s a headache building right behind his eyes, his back aches and he feels the fatigue all the way down to his bones. There’s only so much he’s willing to deal with today, and when he realises he must look really annoyed, he drops his hand and opts for a tired smile.

“Thanks, I’ll try.” He whispers and it sounds a whole lot more defeated than he meant it to sound.  
The guy’s looking at him with what might pass as concern put probably is nothing of the sort. Ethan shakes his head and decides that he’s had enough: he pushes past the guy with a quietly mumbled apology and entirely ignores the Sleep well! that’s shouted after him.

By the coming morning, Ethan’s hardly feeling any better than before. There is for once no place he has to be, which means there really isn’t any reason to rise up from his couch and get himself ready for the day even as his stomach starts complaining quietly and sleep becomes a distant thing.   
He’s comfortable and tired and not willing to put up with the world just yet, though, so drifting in and out of fitful dreams seems like the better option than doing anything productive with his day off even as a few more minutes turn into a lot more minutes turn into well over an hour. Ethan used to enjoy long lazy mornings, but he doesn't really find himself enjoying this and deep down, Ethan knows this more than just needing a lay-in that's keeping him anchored to the couch. 

It’s not until his doorbell rings, followed by a knock right there on the door to his flat, that Ethan realises he has to force himself off the couch at some point. With a long-suffering, and maybe slightly dramatic groan, Ethan lifts himself from the couch and out from under his covers. His tank top hangs loose on his frame, the sweatpants just about holding where they sit on his hips and his hair must stand up in every direction, but all he does to smooth it down is run his fingers through it once. He grabs his glasses from the table, big and ugly, and drags his feet over to the door looking as much of a mess as he feels today.

Looking back, he should have checked who was waiting on the other side before opening his door looking barely better than a freshly dug up corpse. The pretty guy from the flat below is there, looking sheepish of all things, a small tupperware box in his hands.

“I didn't know you wore glasses.” The guy says, rather than a greeting, and the shy, uncertain smile on his face is making Ethan feel weak. “They’re cute.”

“Thanks.” Ethan manages, and then, because he hasn't interacted with anyone he’s been attracted to since 1936: “I need them to see.”

The guy laughs, though, like it was really a funny joke rather than Ethan being too awkward to hold a conversation. This might feel like it, and Ethan might be feeling his face heat up, but it sure isn't flirting. The guy’s got a boyfriend and Ethan needs to get a grip.

Before he can save himself from his own words, though, the guy raises the box in his hands toward Ethan.

“I was baking last evening and… you looked real bad when you got home, so I thought you might need a lil’ pick me up?”

Ethan looks down at the box, blinks, and looks back up at the guy. Is it somehow normal to offer strangers treats now and Ethan’s just the only one out of the loop or is there something else going on that he’s missing?

“A nice way to tell me I look like shit.” He mumbles, and his stomach choses this very moment to protest. Ethan gives up, he raises the lid and looks at the contents, finding almost neon blue cookies inside. It’s not the icing, but the dough that’s dyed. He opens, then closes his mouth. What the fuck?

“Take it as an apology for ah… keeping you up?” The guy’s blushing again now, evidently not over Ethan’s outburst yet either. He’s biting his lip and Ethan’s eyes are definitely not caught by the movement. There's a flash second where Ethan wants to lean forward and steal a kiss, as if it's something he's done before, as if that's something he can do.  
“I promise it really wasn’t how I meant to get your attention again.” The guy admits jokingly but the words make Ethan still. Again?

Ethan raises an eyebrow, and because he has a feeling he’s not gonna be allowed back to his hovel until he accepts the offering, he takes one of the toxic looking treats out of the box. Poisoned cookies are as good a way as any, he figures.

“My attention.” He says, rather than asks, and takes a bite from the cookie. It’s good, and Ethan’s stomach growls to remind him that he hasn’t actually eaten yet and it’s way past 12.

Under Ethan’s faux-disinterested gaze, the pretty guy blushes again. Distantly, Ethan wonders when he’s slipped into an alternate reality where this kind of thing happens to him. Why on earth would someone like that want the attention of someone like him, especially given the matching captain-america-lookalike boyfriend.

“Ah… yeah?” The blush has reached the tip of the guy’s ears now, he refuses to look at Ethan. It's more embarrassed than it's shy now and Ethan is certain now there's something here he's missing, that he’s forgotten or never even realised to begin with. His hands twitch around the box and Ethan can see him trying to speak three times before actual words come out. Somehow it’s reassuring he’s not alone in his social incompetence, although it only cements the feeling of being blind to some part of this whole mess.  
“I should have figured by now that you didn’t remember by now… This is stupid, I’m sorry.”

Ethan opens, then closes his mouth. The guy should have done what now? They do not know each other, Ethan is certain of that – he would remember it if he’s ever had the attention of someone like that. Sure, the guy always looked familiar, but Ethan figured that was because they attended the same university and saw each other in passing on campus sometimes. There certainly isn't anything there for Ethan to remember.

“Doesn’t matter. Sorry, this is a weird, isn’t it?” The guy sighs, rubs a hand over his face and shakes his head. He looks like a kicked puppy and Ethan has never been more confused in his life. “Forget I even said that. Jason’s told me to let it go too… Keep the cookies, yeah? I’ve got a ton more…”

The box is pushed into Ethan’s hand and he has no time to protest or ask what the fuck is going on before the guy turns around and flees down the stairs. Ethan is left standing in his open door, holding a box of homemade cookies that are bright freaking blue of all things, wondering at what point he suppressed the memory that clearly stuck with the pretty neighbour. It takes him a full minute to pull himself away from the door and turn back into his flat.

< Help. >  
Ethan texts Luke, because at this point, he really doesn’t know what else to do. He’s managed to take a shower and feed himself, which is an accomplishment given how his day started. He’s allowed himself to fall back onto the couch and grab his phone from between the cushions, the box of cookies neatly resting on his stomach while he’s trying to figure out what the hell is going on.   
Clearly there is no hope of him figuring this mess out by himself at this point, and while Ethan feels there is some memory just out of his reach, he isn't sure how much of that is his imagination. Ethan doesn't have that many friends to ask, but out of the few of them, Luke is the only one who might actually be able to help.

< whats up >  
Luke's reply comes almost instantaneously, which might mean Ethan isn't entirely lost yet. Whereas Ethan has always been a bit of the odd one out, Luke has been the opposite. He's dangerously charismatic and more people call Luke a friend than he himself even knows. And more than that… on the rare occasions that Ethan let's himself be convinced to go to a party, Luke's there as well. And at this point, there are few other possible explanations for his lapse in memory than Ethan’s intolerance to Luke's encouragement to keep on drinking.

< do you know my neighbour? >  
Ethan types out, feeling entirely ridiculous already.  
< the pretty one? >  
Part of him wants to bang his head on the wall until it bleeds. What has he come to...  
< do I know him??? >

It takes a moment before Luke starts up typing. Ethan is frowning at his phone, like that’s somehow going to speed things up. There is a high chance Luke is laughing at him on the other end, but Ethan needs to know, and despite the impending ridicule Luke is still his best shot.

< wait. percy? >  
Luke’s definitely laughing at him.

The name sounds eerily familiar, too, which is scarier than Ethan likes to admit. It's like an old scrape starting to itch again after the wounds long healed and even though he tries to wreck his brain for answers, whatever memory he might have buried of the guy seems just out of his reach. It makes Ethan angry more than anything else, and mostly at himself. Percy’s been waiting for fuck knows how long for the other shoe to drop and Ethan for the most part just flat out ignored him.

< idfk his name >  
< do you think i wouldve asked if I knew >  
Ethan has to take a slow breath, because even if it was Luke that got him drunk enough to black out, it's still mostly his own fault for not knowing his limits.

Rather than texting back, Luke calls. Ethan hesitated for a second before picking up - and like expected he's greeted by laughter from the other end.

“You're kidding.” Luke says, before Ethan even gets as much as a ‘Hi’ in. “You're shitting me - please tell me this is a prank.”

Ethan has to bite his tongue so he doesn't bite back something nasty and angry. Luke's pushing him, and probably knows it too.

“Not funny.” He grits out, because that's the best he can do without outright insulting his friend. Luke only laughs again, Ethan silently contemplates stabbing him next time they're together.

“Amazing.” Luke is wheezing, Ethan feels red hot hatred that he swallows down, knowing he's being a bit more touchy than he has any right being. “I thought you were like… fucking or something.” 

Ethan makes a strangled noise, Luke snorts, and his desire to finally get a damn answer is the only thing that stops him from throwing his phone at the wall.

“We're not. He's got a boyfriend.” Ethan mumbles, admittedly sour about the fact that apparently he's had a shot at some point but lost his chance to a damn captain-america-lookalike. 

To Luke's credit, he doesn't laugh this time, although Ethan can still hear entirely too much amusement in Luke's voice when he speaks.

“Do you remember Thalia’s 24th?” He asks and when Ethan pointedly doesn't answer, finally goes on with an actual answer. “You two sat out on the balcony the entire damn evening like anti social twats.” 

Ethan wants to punch him. He really, really does. 

“All I remember is the hangover that killed me for like 3 days after.” He grinds out, because there it is: exactly what he feared had happened. 

“You took him home, too.” Luke says gleefully, like Ethan’s misery brings him joy. “At least you left together and Thalia swore she caught you making out at some point - don't really remember that myself either.”

Ethan is quiet for a moment. It’s a bit fuzzy, and not just because of the time that’s passed since the party. He does distantly remembers the hangover that seemed to last longer than a hangover has any right to, and he remembers texting Luke asking him to come and put a bullet through his skull because that’d still hurt less than the pounding headache.  
Ethan also recalls getting a nasty cold the days after and Luke laughing at him for having sat outside for most of the party - but even Ethan isn’t anti-social enough to spend that long in the cold without decent company.

“Fuck.” Ethan whispers quietly, anger leaving him as fast as it had build up. There was a kiss, if not more than that, and Ethan remembers lying on his bed the next morning thinking it was a dream because who'd show interest in him of all people?  
“Fuck, you’re right.”

“I know, dickhead.” Luke says, then huffs a laugh. “I’ve been wondering how you managed to live in one building that long and not get it on again.”

Ethan’s fairly sure he hasn’t actually got it on to begin with, given how drunk he must have been, but he doesn’t tell Luke as much.  
“I already told you, Percy’s got a boyfriend.” He says instead, which makes Luke snort.

“Yeah, I know.” Luke replies and the grin is audible in his voice. Sometimes Ethan wonders why they're even friends. “He's dating Thalia’s baby brother.” Luke says and that stops Ethan’s pondering right in its tracks.

“You're telling me that … guy is Thalia’s skinny awkward brother?” Ethan says, finding it hard to connect the image of the Jason he knew as a kid, the image of a boy even lankier and tinier than him to this Jason. 

“I know.” Luke says, drawing out the words like it's making him suffer just as much. “Doesn't really look like he did at 15 does he?”

By the time Ethan gets over himself, and through the last of the cookies, he still isn’t entirely sure what - if anything - happened after Thalia’s party and days mulling over it have only made him more uncertain rather than bringing any clarity.   
Maybe it’s just because Luke’s told him, but Ethan’s mind keeps supplying him with images of sitting out on the balcony with his legs dangling out between the fencing, images of sharing cigarettes and cups of whatever Luke brought out to them every time he came for a smoke himself, allegedly to keep them warm in the cold.

Ethan thinks he remembers Percy’s laughter, and thinks he remembers leaning into him a little too heavily and he thinks he remembers the taste of stale smoke and alcohol on soft lips before they whispered an offer to ditch the party they'd hardly even joined to begin with.  
How much of that he’s making up and how much of it really happened, Ethan isn’t sure. It’s been two years, and Ethan knows they haven’t even seen each other again after that – until Ethan moved into this building a few months ago that is… He doubts that's entirely on him, can't imagine that there was no way for Percy to reach out when Ethan woke up with no recollection of the previous night.

The realisation that blonde superman is Thalia’s tiny little brother Jason hits almost harder than the entire ordeal regarding Percy and their alleged night together. They used to be friends, years ago, when they were both equally awkward and unpopular and confused. There was nights that they spend awake in Jason's bedroom, Ethan on the floor and Jason hanging half off his mattress to stay close and whispering about things they were too afraid to admit to anyone else just yet. Maybe, if Jason's mother hadn't took them and moved Jason and Thalia halfway across the country, those nights would have turned into something he didn't dare even dream of then, won't dare to consider anymore now.

Ethan shakes his head, he's already too hung up about what might have been with one if the two, he really doesn't need to reignite all the regret his 16 year old self carried around when it came to Jason. They lost contact for a reason, it's not like Ethan didn't try to keep their friendship alive over e-mails and odd texts once their owned their first phones. They found new friends, new interests, and with Ethan’s fosters and Jason's mum showing no interest in ever making them meet again keeping in touch became less and less of a priority. It didn't even take them a full year to give up on each other and looking back it makes Ethan ache inside.   
For all the times in his life that Ethan might have chosen the wrong path to go, this may just be the first time he can really turn things around after the fact.

Nothing's going to come out of it, Ethan doesn't even allow himself to entertain any wild thoughts about scenarios in which something could… but at the very least, Ethan wants a shot at being friends.   
He isn't entirely sure about Percy, although they clearly must have gotten along well enough at Thalia’s Birthday, but Jason and he used to be so close and this is the first time in forever Ethan feels like he's got a shot at reconnecting with that old friendship. Maybe it's a long shot, Ethan doesn't know a thing about the man Jason's become since their times spent whispering secrets in the dark of night, but he knows for a fact that if he doesn't try he will not forgive himself.

Even so, its harder than Ethan made it out to be in his head when he talked himself into taking the stairs to the flat below his own this morning. Ethan has been standing in front of Percy’s door for a good ten minutes now, debating whether this is stupid after all or if there is … something salvageable in all of this mess that he'd regret not having chased. 

Ethan has almost resigned himself to leaving Percy’s box outside the door with a little post-it ‘Thanks!’ taped on top and leave it at that, he’s almost decided not to dig around in things that he should definitely be over by now, when someone behind him clears their throat. Ethan almost doesn't want to turn around, but he has a good idea who's caught him in the act.

“He has a doorbell, you know.” Jason says and it almost sounds a little sheepish to Ethan’s ears.   
He turns around, ready to face the ridicule, but when he comes face to face with Jason the other’s smile mirrors what Ethan suspected to have heard in his voice in the first place.

“I know.” He manages, given that denying it won't help his case at this point either. “I'm just… I feel a bit stupid?” 

“Me too.” Jason says and Ethan can't entirely tell if it's just because Jason's taken pity on him. “I didn't recognise you last time.” He admits quietly and his eyes skirt down to the floor between them. At least Ethan isn't the only one who struggles to connect what they used to be to who they are now.   
“Guess it's been a bit longer than I thought.”

Ethan manages a smile, if only a shaky one. This is already going much better than he allowed himself to hope for. 

“Yeah, 8 years?” He agrees and finally brings himself to properly look at Jason. Luke's long suffering sigh comes back to mind, Jason looks hardly anything like his awkward 15 year old self.  
“I didn't make the connection until Luke told me.” Ethan adds and then makes a vague gesture to Jason in front of him. “You've sure grown.” 

Jason huffs, an amused sound that's not quite a laugh, then raises a hand to run his fingers through his hair like he's still as self conscious about his looks as he was then.

“I wanted to ask him for your number when I got here, but … I thought that might be a bit weird after all time?” Jason says instead of answering and there's a hopeful tone in Jason's voice, or at least Ethan wants there to be.

“No, it's… that's fine. It… it'd be nice to catch up?” Ethan offers and what he only imagined to have heard in Jason's voice rings true in his own. 

The smile that splits Jason's face is reward enough though. Without hesitation he pulls out his phone and hands it to Ethan.   
“I'll text you sometime?” 

Before Ethan can reply, or punch his number into Jason's phone, the door opens behind and Percy’s voice rings through the halls.

“Sorry, I wasn't really dressed yet and…” There's a moment of silence and Ethan knows full well he should be turning around but he can absolutely not bring himself to. “Ethan?” 

“Hey…” Ethan manages and it sounds so terribly insecure and awkward that he wants to kick himself. He forces himself to turn, if only slowly, and Jason steps up as Ethan does. Their shoulders brush, but Ethan doesn't know if it's meant as reassuring as it feels or just on accident. “Thanks for the cookies. They were really good.”

Percy smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.   
“My mum’s recipe.” He says and takes the box when Ethan offers it. He almost looks ready to close the door again, despite Jason still being right outside with Ethan and Ethan knows it’s gonna haunt him if he doesn’t speak up now.

“I remember.” He blurts out and his heart drops to his stomach. This was not how he had planned to go about it, yet here he is, fumbling with his words before he manages to make this worse than it already it. “I… didn’t at first. But I do, sort of. Some of it, I guess?”

Percy just… stares at him. Uncertain and with wide eyes, hand still on the door handle as if he’s contemplating just closing this chapter by closing the door in Ethan’s face. Jason's gone very still too, and Ethan knows he's royally fucked this up. Out of all the approaches he's gone over in his head the last few days this truly must be the worst possible outcome.

“I’m sorry.” Ethan says, even quieter, and drops his gaze to the floor. What is he doing? This is long done, and whatever happened then really doesn’t matter now and Ethan needs to leave before he says anything even more stupid. He takes a step back, runs his hands through his hair, but doesn’t look up.

“Just wanted you to know I didn’t ignore you on purpose, or something like that.” Ethan says quietly and shoves both his hands in his pockets. He's making it worse, digging his own grace a little deeper with each word that leaves his mouth.   
“I’m… gonna go now. Thanks again for the cookies.”

Unlike Ethan a few days ago, Percy doesn’t let him get away with just turning around and leaving. A hand shoots out, catching Ethan by the elbow of his hoodie, almost making him fall backward. It’s dramatic and ridiculous and it feels a whole lot more like a TV show than it feels like real life – but Ethan stops and looks up at Jason who only just seems to be realising what he's done as well. His cheeks are blooming pink and Ethan is hit with the urge to lean in and steal a kiss. It feels impossible to draw his gaze away, but at least Ethan caught in his staring alone, as Jason's eyes don't make a move to leave his either.

“Stay a bit?” Percy says behind them, breaking the spell. “I… I'm sure I can help you put the pieces together?” 

Jason licks his lips, Ethan can feel his face heating up. He should be getting out of here, but instead he turns his face to Percy. The uncertainty on Percy’s face mirrors the turmoil in the pit of Ethan’s stomach, and despite all reason, Ethan finds himself nodding.


	3. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a few times with plot in my little free time. today i got so fed up with myself that i decided to just write what i felt like, which was self-indulgent porn without any of the plot leading up to it. does it perfectly fit with the two previous chapters and is it a natural transition? absolutely not. do i care? absolutely not. did i bother editing even a little? not at all.

Ethan’s head is spinning, the way it does after turning to fast or being out in the heat to long. It has nothing to do with either, but rather with feeling the calloused pads of Jason’s fingers tracing the skin just above the waistband of his jeans, feeling Jason’s heat radiate against his back and the rumble of Jason’s quiet laughter and the stupid joke Percy’s just told. At this point, Ethan’s essentially sitting in Jason’s lap, Percy right across from him with their legs tangled.

All pretence of watching the movie is gone, over the last hour they’ve radiated slowly closer and although nothing has happened yet, Ethan has no doubts he’s being slowly seduced. It’s not entirely what he’s expected to happen stepping into Percy’s apartment, but he’s guessing this has been building up over the last few times that the three of them have hung out together.

Percy is watching him, a smile on his face that’s hard to decipher. It almost looks predatory, like he’s just waiting to pounce, and Ethan almost feels guilty about how much he wants Percy to do just that. Jason’s talking, but Ethan’s so caught up in Percy’s gaze that while he’s hearing the words, he’s not understanding any of them. Percy’s tongue darts out, flitting over his bottom lip, and Ethan’s eyes are immediately caught by the motion. Maybe, if he had been able to draw his eyes away after, neither of the other boys would have noticed – but it takes Ethan just a moment to long to snap his gaze back to Percy’s eyes, whose grinning now.

Jason’s quieted down, his fingers stilled. The atmosphere has been tethering on a precarious edge for the best part of the last hour, but now it tips and there suddenly is no longer any denying where this evening has been going all along.

Percy moves forward without any prompting of either Jason or Ethan, running a hand up Ethan’s thigh as he pushes his way into Ethan’s personal space. The touch makes Ethan’s heart jump into his throat, and shiver in a way that Jason cannot possibly miss. Percy gets close enough that Ethan can feel Percy’s breath ghost over his face, but he stops there, licking his lips again, showing the first sign of uncertainty.

“If I’ve been reading into this, you’ve gotta tell me.” He whispers, like saying it any louder might break the moment. “Because if not, I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

A moment passes during which Percy’s words sink in, because while Ethan had certainly felt the electricity in the air this evening, he hadn’t expected either of them to outright acknowledge it like this. He nods, slowly, not trusting himself to form any words right now, and closes the distance between them.

Percy makes a pleased little noise against Ethan’s lips, raising the hand that hasn’t been sitting on Ethan’s thigh to cup his face instead. It’s surprisingly gentle in contrast to the charged mood of moments before, but Ethan cannot deny that he appreciated this slow kind of kiss. It’s unhurried and it feels more intimate than Ethan had expected it to. He grips at Percy’s shirt to pull him closer, and with the lack of space on Percy’s little couch it makes the position a little awkward, but Ethan finds that he doesn’t mind at all.

Percy parts his lips and licks at Ethan’s bottom lip playfully, earning a little moan in return. Jason’s hands tighten on Ethan’s waist in response to the noise and it’s only then that Ethan’s mind comes back to the situation and to Jason pressed up behind him. He parts from Percy a little reluctantly, but seeing the other’s expression, wide blown pupils and lips red from kissing, is more than worth it. He drops his head back to Jason’s shoulder, and the angle is absolutely terrible, and Ethan does not care one bit. Jason is flushed, a beautiful blush dusting his cheeks pink; and Ethan almost tells him that he looks beautiful like this. Instead, he gives Jason the same curtesy that Percy’s giving him moments ago, despite being sure of what the answer will be.

“Do I get to kiss you too, now?” He asks, voice already far more wrecked than it has any right being after those little kisses.

“Yes, please.” Jason whispers and Ethan has to stop his grin at seeing he isn’t the only one affected – and Jason had only been watching this unfold so far.

Ethan twists, and while it doesn’t make the angle to kiss Jason all that much better, it shifts Percy further into his space and Ethan cannot complain about being pressed between them like this. Jason tangles his fingers in Ethan’s hair and he doesn’t quite pull , just holds Ethan right there as he connects there lips. There is more heat behind it than there was before, than there was when Percy kissed him seconds ago, and maybe that is the reason Ethan takes the initiate to nip at Jason’s lips and deepen their kiss.

Unlike Jason, Percy doesn’t stay idle and watch. He presses a wet kiss to the side of Ethan’s neck, slides a palm up under Ethan’s shirt where the touch is cool against Ethan’s heated skin. His thigh is pressed between Ethan’s leg, and it must be on purpose the way Percy puts just enough pressure for Ethan to shiver all over and moan into Jason’s mouth. When Percy takes it as encouragement, kisses a line high up Ethan’s neck just to suck a little mark below his jaw, Ethan loses himself a little.

“Fuck…” He moans more than he says the word, half pulled away from Jason’s devilish kisses to find Percy looking all to pleased with the effects he’s having on Ethan. There is no way Percy cannot feel the way Ethan’s becoming painfully hard under all this attention. He shifts and Jason groans, the loose hold he’s had on Ethan’s hair becoming a sharp little tug and just like that, Ethan can feel that he most definitely isn’t the only one enjoying himself.

“I wanna take this off.” Percy tells him, hands curled into the fabric of Ethan’s shirt. “You’re so beautiful right now, I wanna see more of you.”

Ethan has to lean a little away from Jason, which almost isn’t worth it at first, especially when the cold air raises goosebumps all over his overheating skin as soon as Percy’s gotten the shirt over his head. But then Jason’s lips are on his shoulder, slow but deliberate kisses making Ethan shiver for entirely different reasons again. They’re going to drive him out of his mind, and Ethan doesn’t think he’ll mind that one bit. Percy tips up Ethan’s head with gentle fingers under his jaw, catching his lips in a new kiss. There is no hesitation this time, Percy kisses like he needs Ethan to keep on breathing, parting Ethan’s lips with his tongue only to bite at them and make Ethan buck against him. Jason’s hand runs up over his stomach, a featherlight touch at first that turns deliberate with every inch of skin it discovers. Jason’s hand spans Ethan’s ribs and the thought that he’s so small compared to him makes Ethan moan again. A thumb circles over his nipple, and Ethan hadn’t even thought himself so sensitive there but he writhes under the touch. He breaks the kiss, if only to get some air back into his lungs, and Percy uses it to his advantage; he moves his lips over Ethan’s collarbone instead, then lower to close his lips around the same nipple Jason’s been teasing before.

Ethan gasps, pushes back against Jason who’s hands tighten on Ethan at the friction. The next kiss has far more teeth than Ethan thinks even Jason’s meant to, but the light sting of pain goes right to Ethan’s cock and if they keep going like this, Ethan is sure to come in his pants like a goddamn teenager.

Percy’s fingers hook into the beltloops of Ethan’s jeans and he meets Ethan’s eyes as he tugs at them playfully. Ethan nods, even if he isn’t sure this is Percy asking permission, but it works either way. Percy pops the button open, Jason helps pushing the fabric down, like neither of them can wait to actually get Ethan out of his clothing. Percy’s slid off the couch, kneeling on the floor between Ethan’s thighs as he gets the bothering fabric off the last of the way. His eyes don’t leave Ethan’s for a second when he strokes both hands up Ethan’s thighs, regarding him like a predator that’s cornered its prey and is about to make the killing strike. Maybe it has something to do with being almost entirely exposed while they’re both still dressed, or with the way they’re working so naturally together when the only goals seems to be making Ethan go completely crazy for the two of them.

“Do you have any idea how badly I’ve wanted this…” Jason whispers against Ethan’s skin and it catches Ethan more off guard that it should. Jason hasn’t said a word since this started, and hearing his voice so low, with so much _need_ in it, makes it hard for Ethan to breathe. There aren’t any words that would convey how much Ethan agrees with that statement, so he pushes back against Jason, against the bulge he can feel through Jason’s pants, and drops his head back to look at Jason behind him.

“Show me.” He whispers, at the same time that Percy says: “Bedroom.”

Ethan does not have to be asked twice, although he only lets Percy pull him up from where he’s pressed against Jason with some reluctance. It brings him to stand right in Percy’s arms though - when has he even gotten up from the floor? – who seems more than a little pleased about that development. He only lets go of one of Ethan’s hands to bring the other up to his cheek, thumb caressing the skin before Percy leans in to press their lips together once more. The kiss is demanding, possessive almost, and Ethan cannot help but moan into it. At this rate, they will not make it to a bed anytime soon.

Ethan uses the opportunity to push his own hands up under Percy’s shirt, feeling solid muscle under his palm and pushing the fabric along on his way higher up. Percy lets go of Ethan’s hand and they part just far enough that Ethan can pull the shirt over Percy’s head without much trouble. Instead of meeting Percy’s lips again, Ethan presses them to Percy’s neck instead, eliciting a shiver.

He hears the creak of the couch as Jason gets up as well, but rather than coming up behind Ethan again he stops next to them. As Ethan nips at Percy’s shoulder, he sees Jason run a hand through Percy’s hair out of the corner of his eyes, tilting Percy’s head towards him. Ethan pulls back the littlest bit and it gives Percy enough space to cross the distance and meet Jason’s lips. Their eyes fall shut, Jason pulls Percy’s bottom lip between his teeth who makes a low, needy sound in response that does all kinds of things for Ethan. He’s unable to just stay still and watch, because if he does he might actually explode, so he brings his attention back to Percy and all the newly exposed skin he can touch now. Ethan’s pressing a line of kisses from Percy’s shoulder to his collarbone, running his hands over Percy’s chest, finding where he is sensitive enough to make his breath hitch. It’s never enough, and Ethan doesn’t remember the last time he’s wanted to get his hands all over someone’s skin as badly as he does now. His hands lower to trace over Percy’s chest with his lips too, and when he flicks his tongue over a nipple, Ethan hears Percy moan in response. It’s all the encouragement Ethan needs to go further and as he licks over the sensitive nub again, his hands move lower to get Percy’s pants off and out of the way.

Ethan is already considering forgetting about getting to the bedroom and just dropping to his knees right here and now when a hand tangles in his hair and pulls him back up – gently but insistent. He finds his gaze directed at Jason, who’s pupils are blown wide enough that his eyes seem almost black in the low light. He’s flushed and grinning, and he has an arm around Percy’s waist who seems to be relying on it to stay steady on his feet.

“We’re not doing this on the floor when there’s a perfectly good bed right behind that door.” Jason says, and while he aims for an amused tone, his voice is far too raspy to hide his own need. Ethan licks his lips, it’s a fair point, but they also had a perfectly fine couch they could have just stayed on to begin with.

Percy makes the call for him before Ethan can protest, grabbing both of Ethan’s hands in his and tugging him along. He’s flushed almost as badly as Jason is, although it hides better on his darker skin and Ethan is hit once more with how badly he wants to go back to feeling it under his palms.

“You’re only allowed to come in once I see you out of those clothes.” Percy tells Jason with a wink as they leave him standing there, Percy stepping out of his own pants pooled at the ankles before he pulls Ethan along to the bedroom. He hears Jason huff behind them, amused but not very bothered at all, and catches a glimpse of Jason shedding his shirt just as Percy takes him into the other room.

The bed isn’t very big, but it doesn’t squeak is Ethan gives Percy a little push to make him fall down on the mattress, so Ethan takes that as a definite win. He follows suit, crawling over Percy to push him down into the sheets, and connects their lips for one scorching kiss. All the times Ethan had caught his mind wandering and thinking about what it might feel like to kiss either of them, he had never been able to imagine just how good of a kisser Percy would be.

By the time Jason does follow into the bedroom, Ethan’s back to what he’s been wanting to do before he was interrupted so rudely. Percy’s practically writhing under the attention, a hand in Ethan’s hair who’s moving ever so slowly down Percy’s torso leaving a line of wet kisses in his wake. Ethan can feel Jason’s eyes on them and makes a show of licking a stripe along Percy’s happy trail, eliciting a noise from Percy’s lips that’s downright sinful. The mattress dips with the weight of a third person when Ethan hooks his fingers into the waistband of Percy’s boxers and without much finesse or grace, pulls them down Percy’s thighs to expose Percy’s cock.

Jason’s hums appreciatively and Percy shivers, whether it’s because of the chilly air or both other boy’s eyes on him, Ethan finds hard to tell. In any other situation, Ethan might have taken his time, kissed his way along Percy’s thighs and teased him until he was writhing in anticipation – but right now Ethan self-indulgentwants to _taste_. He hooks over of Percy’s legs over his shoulder, spreading Percy’s thighs to find space between them, and presses one playful kiss to the base of Percy’s cock. He doesn’t wait for Percy’s reaction, can’t really find the patience to do so now, and instead traces his tongue to the tip, licks over the frenulum and the slit, moaning at the taste of precum on his tongue. There are a lot of things to be said about how much Ethan enjoys sucking someone off, but Percy arches his back and tangles one of his hands in Ethan’s hair, and Ethan finds that he really doesn’t care what anyone has to say about it if that’s the kind of response he can get out of Percy.

Pushing his tongue against the underside, Ethan wraps his lips around Percy’s cock, taking him in as deep as he can go. He’s a little out of practice, so to say, but the choked sound, apparently muffled by Jason’s lips on Percy’s, shows he’s clearly still got it. He bops his head, slow but deliberate, pausing to run his tongue over the tip or show just the tiniest hint of teeth, feeling the grip on his hair tighten just a little every time he does so.

“Doesn’t he look gorgeous like this?” It’s Jason voice, barely audible to Ethan over the sound of his own laboured breaths and Percy’s needy moans above. Ethan opens his eyes, looking up at them to find Percy watching him with that intense gaze again, and Jason grinning while he peppers little kisses along Percy’s neck, his shoulder, his jaw… whispering between every other kiss he leaves on Percy’s skin. “Does it feel good, baby? I bet it does, I bet you’re barely holding it together aren’t you?”

  
Percy whines in response and even Ethan shivers at the words. He wouldn’t have picked Jason for a talker, but seeing Percy so responsive to it, it’s no surprise. From the looks of it, he’s been doing it the entire time, and even now Ethan only catches every other phrase Jason murmurs against Percy’s skin.

“Fuck…” Percy moans and this time his head falls back to the mattress, his grasp tightening on Ethan’s hair. “Fuck…Ethan… I – ”

Percy’s cut off by a kiss, although he doesn’t stop moaning against Jason’s lips. Ethan loves seeing Percy come apart like this, and even though there are a million other things he’d love to do to Percy tonight, he can’t quite stop himself from wanting to taste him on his tongue.

He speeds his efforts, brings his hand up to stroke where he can’t quite reach, hollows his cheeks to give Percy that little edge of pressure that Ethan knows he loves himself. He hardly gets a warning, because Jason’s still claiming Percy’s lips in a kiss, swallowing every needy keen and moan that spills from Percy’s lips. Given how thin Ethan knows these walls are, it’s probably for the better, too.

Percy comes hard and Ethan works him through it, swallowing even though he’s never been the biggest fan of the taste it leaves on his tongue. He still moans when he pulls away, a little dazed and more than a little content with the absolute wreck he’s made of Percy, who’s fallen back on the mattress, panting.

“Fucking hell, Ethan…” Percy whispers. He’s let go of Ethan’s hair at some point, but now he wraps his fingers around Ethan’s neck to pull him back up. If he minds tasting himself on Ethan’s tongue as they kiss, he sure doesn’t let it on.

There’s a hand on Ethan’s back, tracing over his shoulders, then down his spine all the way to the waistband of his briefs. It’s not Percy’s, because he’s still cupping Ethan’s face with both hands, and Ethan shivers when Jason moves even closer to press a kiss to Ethan’s shoulder, too.

He almost can’t bring himself to break the kiss, but he’s painfully hard and while Percy’s beautifully pliant below him, Jason’s right there next to them probably feeling as desperate to be touched at this point as Ethan does.

He catches Jason’s eye, and before Ethan can stop himself, or maybe consider expressing himself a little less bluntly, he says what’s been on his mind since they’ve been pressed together on the couch.

  
“I want you to fuck me.”

Percy makes a noise like he’s dying, and Jason’s expression shifts in a way that Ethan thinks maybe, just maybe, he should be careful what he wishes for. He doesn’t reply, just pulls Ethan into a kiss, hard and short, then moves away to presumably grab lube and a condom from somewhere beside the bed.

Percy tilts Ethan’s head back, running his fingers through Ethan’s hair.

“Since you’ve incapacitated me…” Percy drawls and pushes himself up to be a little closer to Ethan again. “Let me get you ready?”

The thought of Percy doing just that, fingering him open while Jason watches and waits, makes Ethan shudder all over.

“Yes please.” Ethan whispers, tilts his head down to kiss Percy, moaning against the other’s lips when Percy’s hands run down his sides, then over his ass to give it a squeeze. He breaks away, looking at Percy below him, who doesn’t seem to mind at all that Ethan’s gotten him off before they got this far. Regardless, Ethan makes a mental note that if this happens again, he’ll make sure it won’t leave Percy out of the equation so early.

“Next time,” Ethan whispers, feeling a little bold. His tone is playful, but he knows his gaze is anything but. “You’re not getting off the hook.”

Percy grins and kisses Ethan again before he lets him go. “I sure hope not.”

Jason’s been lying by their side, watching ever so patiently despite Ethan’s rather explicit request. As Percy nudges Ethan to turn over, switching so that Ethan lies on his back, Jason settles closer, pushing Ethan’s legs apart so he can trail a hand along Ethan’s thigh.

“You’re incredible.” He murmurs quietly, and from the look on his face, Ethan believes he means it to. For a moment, Ethan finds it difficult to breathe, difficult to wrap his mind around all the attention and affection directed toward, but then Jason tilts his head up and presses their lips together in a kiss that’s unbelievably soft in comparison to all that’s happened before and it is the little nudge Ethan needs to ground himself again.

Percy doesn’t mind that the attention isn’t on him, he traces his hands over Ethan’s skin all the same, seems to enjoy leaving little kisses and bites all over just as much as when Ethan was all wrapped up in him before. Percy takes his time moving lower, even going as far as sucking a hickey above Ethan’s hip just to elicit a gasp that’s swallowed right by Jason’s slow, lazy kissing.

“You’re goddamn beautiful.” Percy mutters, maybe mostly to himself, when he finally takes off the last of Ethan’s clothing and runs his hands all the way from Ethan’s knees, over his hips back up to his waist, slow and deliberate in the lightness of the touch. Ethan shivers, and it’s hard to concentrate on the sensation of Percy’s hands on him when Jason’s kisses are already driving him up the walls – that is until he feels the first touch of slick and slightly cool fingers circling his rim.

Ethan gasps, spreading his legs further without really realising it, and earning himself an appreciative hum from Percy below. Jason breaks the kiss and Ethan is breathing heavier than he has before, especially once Jason decides to run his hand over Ethan’s skin at the same maddeningly slow pace he’s been kissing him before.

Percy isn’t quite as patient, but Ethan doubts he could take it if Percy was. The first finger slides into him with little resistance, and he’s already moaning at the feeling despite knowing it really is just the beginning. Percy is merciless right from the start, crooking his finger and pressing against the skin behind Ethan’s balls for added pressure. Jason offers little distraction now that Percy gets going, adding a second finger and soon a third, letting Ethan feel a little sting at the stretch. Ethan just barely realises how much he is moaning, writhing under Percy’s touch, until Jason presses a kiss behind his ear and whispers “Quiet, baby.” against the sensitive skin there.

The pet name does a little more for Ethan than he anticipated it to, and he keens in reply, before twisting his head and seeking Jason’s lips for a kiss. He can’t really be expected to keep silent all by himself when they’re working him like this, can he?

When Percy removes his fingers, Ethan whines against Jason’s lips, hating this feeling of emptiness after being stretched open so good. Jason chuckles, nips at Ethan’s lips and pulls away just enough to look at him.

“Do you wanna turn to your side for me, baby?” He whispers, clearly having noticed the effect the pet name had on Ethan before.

Ethan blushes, as if he wasn’t flushed enough already, and turns away from Jason, back to Jason’s chest, facing Percy who looks all to pleased with himself on the other side.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Percy says playfully, scooting back into Ethan’s space as Jason raises Ethan’s leg enough to make this a little easier on both of them. Ethan honest to god whines when he feels Jason’s cock press against him, even more so when one of Percy’s hands comes to rest next to Jason’s under his thigh to keep his legs spread for them.

Jason goes far, far slowly than Ethan wants him to in the moment, although it certainly is for the better given that even after all of Percy’s enthusiasm before, Jason still stretches him enough that there’s the slightest burn.

“Please.” Ethan whispers, and he doesn’t think he’s ever said that word in bed before, at least not like this, and Jason is all to happy to comply.

It’s slow at first, but it doesn’t stay that way for long. Jason’s lips are pressed against Ethan’s neck, grip almost too hard on Ethan’s thigh as he fucks into him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. While certainly, Ethan wouldn’t call himself unexperienced, he doesn’t think he’s ever felt like this, like he’s seeing stars, while someone fucked him up until now. Percy on his other side is touching him all over, whispering little compliments and praises, how good Ethan looks and how well he’s doing and how much Percy wanted him this entire time. It’s almost too much and Ethan knows for a fact this will not last long at all.

“Touch him.” Jason whispers, but Ethan doesn’t realise that he’s talking to Percy rather than him until Percy’s hand moves down his abdomen to wrap around his desperately neglected cock and Ethan cries out without meaning to.

Percy slots his lips over Ethan’s then, even if it does little to muffle the practically desperate sounds he’s making, and strokes him hard and fast. Jason’s rhythm stutters, and Ethan knows Jason must be just as close. Percy twists his hand, thumb running over the tip of Ethan’s cock, and just like that, it’s over for him. He comes harder than he remembers ever doing before, and it’s a good thing Percy’s still got their lips locked or the moan escaping him might be enough to wake the entire apartment block. Jason fucks him through it, every thrust sparking new pleasure to the point where it becomes entirely overwhelming, before he stills too with a moan much more shaky than Ethan would expect from him.

They end up lying in a sticky heap for far too long before Jason moves first, easing out of Ethan who just makes a face at the uncomfortable feeling. Percy’s nuzzled close, making no indication that he means to move anytime soon, despite the mess Ethan’s made of both of them. Ethan, on the other hand, has some doubts that he could walk even if he tried.

It’s Jason that forces himself up in the endabsolutelyand Ethan mourns the loss of heat against his back until Jason’s back with a damp cloth and a towel, giving Percy playful slap with the latter.

“I’m not sleeping in the same bed as you until you clean off this mess.” He says, although it sounds much more affectionate than it does annoyed, and although his words are accompanied by a gentle kiss to Percy’s shoulder.

Percy grumbles, but pulls away from Ethan to accept the cloth nonetheless. Ethan flops onto his back, feeling boneless the way only something like this can bring about, and Percy looks at him amused before he shifts closer again to run the cloth over Ethan’s skin.

“You don’t have to.” Ethan says, sitting up to help. There’s a kernel of anxiety in his chest now, spreading slowly but surely. He has no idea what this even means, what will happen now. They might ask him to go, forget about this like it never even happened in the first place, tell Ethan to –

His thoughts get interrupted by Percy’s lips on his own, gentle and sweet and with more feeling than Ethan thinks he can handle right now.

“I want to.” Percy says, decidedly, then, after a pause. “Stay, please?”

Ethan blinks, looking from Percy to Jason, who mirrors the expression Percy’s wearing, and before he can change his mind, or psyche himself out even more, Ethan nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope some of yall found enjoyment in this. & let me know what you thought down below. im a bitch for validation. ♥


End file.
